mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Supramarine
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the List of adventure map structures in Heroes III page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Narve (talk) 21:24, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Edits Hey, thanks for the edits, just keep it up. ☻ Energy X ∞ 18:25, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Energy X ∞ 10:28, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Category Should've warned you before about this. When uploading an image, please categorize it. In this case, the category should be Category:Heroes_III_map_structures_images. To categorize it, simply write "Category:Heroes III map structures images" in the box, after you select which image you wish to upload. Energy X ∞ 21:05, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Table Since you are working on the artifact tables, can I ask you to add those rarities? Energy X ∞ 14:05, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :Er, you don't happen to have Windows XP as operating system? It is just on that system, you can open map editor and right click on the artifacts on the list to see their rarity. This sort of thing is deprecated on Windows 7 (and any newer systems), considering that it does not recognize this sort of feature. Energy X ∞ 16:01, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Nevermind then. Although you could simply make a map that has the random artifacts lined up by the rarity and see what kind of rarity they are. Energy X ∞ 16:11, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Reply I made my reply on his talk page so you can both see that. Energy X ∞ 10:32, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :It is an artifact, just treated differently, right? Something like the Grail - cannot be equipped, but is used to create those special buildings. At very least, a note can be placed to say "this artifact cannot be obtained, and is used to reward the hero with resources, other artifacts, creatures etc." Energy X ∞ 11:10, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Page You don't need my permission to make that. Anyway, you can create the page and simply build upon it. You don't need a sandbox for that, but you are still welcome to use it. Energy X ∞ 20:22, September 21, 2017 (UTC)